Multicultural Holiday Fair
by ihli
Summary: Summary: Spencer and Aaron share the joy of the holidays with Jack. Written for Artemis Phoenix for the CCOAC Exchange. Warning: Slash!


**A/N **

**Title:** **Multicultural Fair**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Spencer and Aaron share the joy of the holidays with Jack. Written for Artemis Phoenix for the CCOAC Exchange. Warning: Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**This was written for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Christmas Fiction Exchange. Here was my assignment:**

**Your assigned pairing is: Hotch/Reid****  
><strong>**Your assigned song title prompt and 3 prompts are: Someday at Christmas,****  
><strong>**There Will be No Wars; Sugar cookies, Ebeneezer Scrooge, pasteles****  
><strong>**You are writing for: Artemis Phoenix**

**Sorry if I got a bit preachy about diversity. The prompts I got led me there. Do I get bonus points for using all of the prompts?**

_**Please note: I have done my best to portray the various holidays and cultures based on my research but I don't celebrate them all. I apologize if I have made any errors when describing someone's traditions. My intention was to celebrate diversity.**_

**This story could be set in the same universe as Reality TV or Penelope's Outrageous Halloween Extravaganza.**

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 for Beta'ing this. All mistakes are mine.**

**Finally, to Artemis Phoenix, I hope you enjoy!**

Multicultural Holiday Fair

_Am I gay?_ Aaron thought to himself. It wasn't that Aaron had a problem with the fact that he had sex with a man, with Spencer. He rather enjoyed that. He loved Spencer. Each day they spent together, he loved him more.

It was the label. Aaron hated labels, they made his blood boil, especially ones that people used in a hateful way. Aaron knew the truth. He was more interested in the person than the plumbing. He had loved Haley in a sweet, quiet way. She had been pretty and pleasant and had given him Jack, the most precious gift.

His love for Spencer was anything but sweet or quiet. Aaron took a moment to gaze at his lover. Spencer was reading. This was hardly surprising. Reading was his favorite pastime. Spencer was perfect. Long and lean, some would say gangly, but not Aaron. Aaron knew every inch of that body intimately. From his long talented fingers to his short brown hair and honey brown eyes, to his too thin torso and long legs. Aaron Hotchner loved every inch of Spencer Reid.

The two men were passing time. Waiting to be sure Jack was asleep. Once that happened they would have their time together.

Finally, enough time had passed. Aaron turned to his lover. "I think he's out."

"I hope so."

"He would have come in by now." Aaron started to take Spencer in his arms when the genius spoke.

"Since its Saturday tomorrow, I want to take Jack to the multicultural holiday fair they are having at the community center."

"Have fun." He said with a wry grin.

Spencer's lower lip thrust forward, his eyes wide, "Aaron, I want you to come with us."

"Really, what's it worth?" He said looking directly at Spencer, lips parted.

"Are you implying that I have to have sex with you to get you to go with us?" Spencer asked returning Aaron's stare with heavy lidded eyes.

"Of course not Spencer, I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do." Aaron lay back against the headboard of their bed, arms bent, hands behind his head, his body stretched out in invitation.

"Well, in that case…" Spencer leaned into Aaron and pressed his lips to his lover's in a passionate kiss, filled with need.

Aaron circled his arms around the man he loved, returning the kiss with the same passion and need. It didn't matter what you called it or him. Aaron knew he wanted to make love to Spencer Reid. He started undoing the buttons on Spencer's pajamas, kissing the flesh as each inch was exposed.

Spencer arched into the touch. It felt so good to have Aaron's mouth on him. Spencer loved Aaron, loved the family the two men had built with Aaron's son Jack. Spencer had never imagined having anything like this. It was so stable, so normal. It was so wonderful.

He ran his hands through Aaron's hair. Aaron was perfect, the perfect lover and partner. He reached out and removed Aaron's shirt. He wanted to see his strong chest, run his fingers over the sensitive flesh of Aaron's nipples, feeling them harden into tight nubs making his lover moan in need.

Aaron started to tug Spencer's pajama bottoms off, kissing his stomach down, down to his erect prick. As Spencer's erection sprang free, Aaron pounced, pulling the source of his desire in for a tender kiss on the head and a long lick up the length. Then he engulfed the entire length in his mouth.

Spencer threw back his head as the wonderful sensation hit, moaning. "Oh yeah…" The feeling of the warm wet cavern wrapped around his cock, the tongue playing along the length to the tip, sent Spencer spiraling down into a world of need. His hips started to move without his conscious thought. It was good that some part of him worked because he had no capacity for thinking rationally.

Aaron bobbed his head on his lover's prick. He loved the sounds this elicited from his partner. He loved bringing his young lover pleasure.

With a supreme ounce of will Spencer grabbed Aaron's head and pulled him up to kiss him, tongues tangling. He was so close, and he didn't want to come yet. He wanted his lover inside him.

"Fuck me Aaron. Do it now."

"So demanding." But Aaron had no objection to obliging his lover. He removed the rest of his pajamas and reached for the lube. He thought again how nice it was that they had been tested and didn't need to use condoms anymore. It felt that much better to be fully connected to Spencer.

Aaron slicked up his fingers and teased Spencer's sensitive hole driving his lover wild. Spencer started to push back on Aaron's finger trying to achieve the penetration he craved.

"Who's fucking who Spencer?"

"Right now, nobody's fucking anybody. And they should be."

Aaron smiled at Spencer's impatience as his finger penetrated Spencer's hole, bringing much needed sensation to his lover. Aaron loved that he got to see the normally calm agent so anxious and needy.

Spencer sighed in relief as Aaron's finger entered his sensitive channel. This was better. This was what he needed. The friction on his sensitive inner nerve endings ratcheted up his arousal another notch. When Aaron pushed another finger in, Spencer moaned, reveling in the additional stimulation.

Finally Aaron added a third finger and finished preparing his lover, rubbing against his sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Aaron! Please. Fuck me. Before I go crazy!"

"Easy babe. I got you." Aaron said in a low throaty voice as he pulled his fingers out of his lover. He slicked up his own erect prick. He knelt between Spencer's legs. He lifted Spencer's legs, bending them so that Spencer was practically in a fetal position on his back. Then he positioned his cock at Spencer's pucker and slowly started pushing in.

"Give it to me Aaron. I want it."

"Who's topping here?" Aaron said, continuing his snail like pace.

Spencer tried to thrust up onto Aaron but couldn't really get any leverage in his current position.

Aaron smiled at his eager lover as he sank into him, balls deep.

"Please, Please" Spencer begged.

Aaron had pity on Spencer, pulled out and thrust in quickly. He set up a pounding pace, snapping his prick onto Spencer's hot spot.

"Oh Yes, Yes, Oh Unh. Aaron."

Aaron continued to piston into his lover, sweat dripping down the side of his face. He bent in moving his arms between Spencer's legs and leaned in to capture his mouth in a deep, intense kiss, his pace never faltering.

It was all so good, Spencer felt the orgasm start to build in his core and spread until he finally exploded painting Aaron's chest with his seed.

Aaron thrust a few more times, loving the feel of Spencer's channel tightening around him, rippling with his orgasm. Aaron threw his head back and yelled "Spencer" as he came filling the man he loved with his hot fluid.

Aaron practically collapsed on top of Spencer, sated. The two men held each other, as their breathing returned to normal.

They knew they needed to clean up but held each other a bit longer, enjoying the closeness of their connection.

CMCMCMCMCM

The next day Spencer, Aaron, and Jack drove down to the community center. Aaron was surprised to see a group of protestors outside.

"Homosexuality is a sin against God, read the bible, repent, and be saved." A man in black with a white collar proclaimed.

"I have read the bible. In fact, I have read 14 different translations and 37 different commentaries. The assertion that the bible prohibits homosexuality is an interpretation that is not shared by all. The evidence suggests that many of those passages have entirely different meanings." Spencer couldn't resist engaging in the debate. He knew just how few people truly studied the book they claimed to follow.

The protestors stared at him.

"The bible is not some book to be interpreted by some sinner. It is the absolute word of God and everything in it is true."

"Then why are you judging me. In Matthew 7:1-2 in the NIV it says 'Do not judge, or you too will be judged. For in the same way you judge others, you will be judged, and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you'."

"Come on Spencer" Aaron said indicating a wide-eyed Jack.

Spencer pushed past the protestors.

"Why were they protesting here?"

"The local LGBT group is one of the sponsors for the event."

Once inside, they stepped up to the sign-in table, Spencer handing a few bills to the girl dressed all in black behind the table, her pink hair a sharp contrast to her outfit. They walked through the double doors next to the table into a gym, shoes clicking on the slick wooden floor, sound echoing off the high ceilings. Perhaps a hundred tables had been set up throughout the cavernous space, each demonstrating the customs of some country, religion, or ethnic group. The unifying theme of the room was traditions observed for the December holiday celebrations.

As they started walking around, "Someday at Christmas, There Will be No Wars" was playing in the background. The two partners decided to let their son choose which booths to approach. The first display he chose was staffed by a man with a beard and black hair streaked with grey topped with a skull cap. There was a menorah on the table, with 9 candles, one higher than the others.

"Hello young man."

"Hello, what's your hat?"

"It's called a yarmulke. It's traditionally worn by Jewish men."

"Oh, it's cool."

"Would you like to try a latke, a potato pancake?"

"Yes, please."

"Such nice manners. Here you go, here's some apple sauce to dip it in." Jack dutifully dipped the round circle stuck on a tooth pick and ate it.

His eyes closed in pleasure, "Mmmmm. What's this top?" The man behind the table looked surprised, his eye brows rising, at how quickly the young man changed gears.

"That's a dreidel. It's used to play a game at Chanukah."

Jack spun it a few times and then wondered off, his parents in tow.

The next table he stopped at had trays of unbaked sugar cookies.

"Would you like to decorate a sugar cookie? We are making them for the children at the homeless shelter to bring the joy of the season," said a nun dressed in full habit, from behind the table.

Jack took some white sprinkles and shook them onto a snowman shaped cookie. Then he stuck chocolate chips in as the eyes, nose, mouth, and buttons down the front.

"Good Job! Merry Christmas!"

The next table Jack approached had a woman wearing a colorful Kaftan behind it. "Joyous Kwanzaa" she said.

On the table were a drum and a kinara, a candle holder with 7 candles. The table was decorated with fruit.

"We celebrate the seven principles of Kwanzaa. Umoja or Unity, Kujichagulia or Self-Determination, Ujima or Collective Work and Responsibility, Ujamaa or family, Nia or Purpose, Kuumba or Creativity, and Imani or Faith.

Jack dutifully tried to repeat each of the words as the woman spoke them, trying to pronounce them correctly and stumbling a bit.

"That was a good effort! Would you like a Benne Cake?"

Jack nodded as he accepted yet another treat, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Yummy!"

Spencer loved watching Jack as he went from table to table. He seemed endlessly curious and he seemed to soak up all of the new experiences.

The next table he approached was decorated with a Puerto Rican flag. A man stood behind the table.

"I like your hat!" Jack exclaimed enthusiastically.

"It's a pava. In Puerto Rico, we wear them at Christmas time."

At the man's urging, Jack tried pasteles. After one timid bite, he ate the rest of the dough wrapped meat. "This is good!"

The next table had a woman manning it wearing a pentagram necklace. The table had a log in its center decorated with holy.

"This is the Yule Log. We burn it to celebrate the solstice. This is when it changes from the dark half of the year to the light half."

"Are you going to burn it right here?" Jack asked, eyes wide.

"No , we'll burn it in a few weeks."

Jack sampled some of the cookies and nuts laid out on the table.

Aaron started to worry about the amount of sugar Jack was consuming.

As the day continued Aaron was truly amazed at the beauty and diversity in the world that was represented at this fair. Jack had virtually been to France, Germany, Russia, and Australia. He drank Martinelli's sparkling cider at the New Year's table and learned about Boxing day.

His favorite was listening to an A Capella group sing Christmas Carols.

Around two o'clock, the men took their son and went into a small room set up like a theater. An older man was dressed like Ebeneezer Scrooge and read an abbreviated form of the Charles Dickens classic, making sure to do scary voices for the ghosts. Jack was entranced, his eyes wide in wonder.

After the reading they decided to brave the protestors once again. Aaron and Spencer kept Jack between them and walked straight through. Spencer resisted the urge to engage in further debate. He did not want to upset Jack, especially since the day had been so special.

Once clear, they went to their car and drove home.

"That was so cool! People do all kinds of stuff. It's not just like our Christmas at all."

"That's right Jack. Lots of people have lots of different beliefs and traditions."

"And lots of yummy food!"

"Yes Jack, lots of yummy food."

The End

7


End file.
